<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers for a flower boy by jjokkiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458571">flowers for a flower boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri'>jjokkiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Minhee is the prettiest boy in the school and Eunsang is <em>definitely</em> going to ask him to the school dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers for a flower boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in response to a prompt via curiouscat: <em>“write about how beautiful my minhee wallpaper is in the perspective of his crush.”</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Kang Minhee.</em> There was something special about Kang Minhee.</p><p>Lee Eunsang always thought that Minhee was interesting.</p><p>From the very moment that they met at the beginning of the school year, there was something about Minhee that commanded attention. <em>Eunsang’s attention. </em>There was something about Minhee that was special. There was something simply captivating. <em>Something difficult to directly pinpoint but was simply eye-catching.</em> There was a particularly special air to him—something in the way he carried himself—that always seemed to catch Eunsang’s attention, no matter where he was.</p><p>If Kang Minhee was in the room, somehow, Eunsang’s eyes would always find themselves drawn to him.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that Kang Minhee was pretty.</p><p>Maybe it was simply that he was pretty. <em>The prettiest boy in their school.</em></p><p>And because he was so pretty, Lee Eunsang was set on one task: he was going to ask the prettiest boy in the school out to the school dance.</p><p>
  <em>It was nerve-wracking.</em>
</p><p>Eunsang fumbled with the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He practiced this in the mirror a hundred times before he stepped onto campus, today. He practiced it in his bedroom mirror so many times before he even decided that he had the guts to ask Minhee to the school dance.</p><p>But when he was finally faced with the actual task of acting on his ambitions, Eunsang found his feet glued to the tiled floors outside of Minhee’s classroom. He could hear the teacher’s words slowly quiet to a stop as he announced the assignments for the weekend. Eunsang knew that the class was ending soon. He knew that he didn’t have much time to think to himself.</p><p>He had to make a decision and he had to do it before the first person stepped out of Minhee’s classroom.</p><p>With bright red hair, there wasn’t a chance that Minhee wouldn’t spot him from inside the classroom. It was impossible to hope that he still had a chance to run away if he couldn’t swallow his nerves by the time the quickest footed student stepped out of the classroom.</p><p>Eunsang swallowed hard and stared at the floor.</p><p>He recalled Hyeongjun’s reassuring words and he gripped the bouquet of flowers in his hands. he could feel the way his hands were clammy. <em>What if Minhee could feel the sweat on the stems of the flowers if he accepted the flowers?</em></p><p>Eunsang cringed at the mere thought of it.</p><p>He stepped to the side, closer to the wall. His feet finally moving him out of the middle of the hallway, likely an instinctive reaction to hide because he could hear the shuffling of textbooks from inside the classroom. He knew that his time was running out.</p><p>Eunsang swore his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping onto the flowers. It would be a miracle if he didn’t crush them between his fingers.</p><p>He heaved out a breath.</p><p>He heard footsteps.</p><p>He heard Hyeongjun’s voice in his head again, cheerful and encouraging: <em>‘Come on, Eunsang! I know you can do it! Just ask him. What’s the worst that could happen? </em></p><p>(And then his mind quickly reminded him that Junho had followed up Hyeongjun’s comforting words with a tragically realistic remark that felt like an arrow to the heart—and not the good kind that he felt when he looked at Kang Minhee for the first time. Junho looked serious when he reminded them that, <em>‘He would just say now at worst.’</em>)</p><p>The worst-case scenario was exactly what Eunsang wanted to avoid.</p><p>He would much rather <em>not</em> ask Minhee to the school dance than face the rejection. He couldn’t bear to look Minhee in the eye if the other boy said <em>‘no’</em> to his trivial request.</p><p>He spent his entire week’s allowance on the bouquet of flowers that he swore resembled Minhee most—white and pink flowers, delicate and pretty.</p><p>He considered it again.</p><p>He had a little bit of time before the class was dismissed. The door hadn’t opened yet.</p><p>Through the small window of the classroom’s door, he could see that all the students were still seated at their desks, though their textbooks were neatly packed up and stacked on top of their desks. He could only hope that they couldn’t see him through the window.</p><p>And for the first time in a long time, Eunsang regretted his instinctive decision to dye his hair a bright red colour. He was too easy to spot in a crowd. And while he wouldn’t usually mind it, his nerves were beginning to give him second thoughts about everything.</p><p>Surely, it wasn’t too late to just shove the bouquet of flowers onto his homeroom teacher’s desk and insist that it was a belated teacher appreciation gift. Or if <em>that</em> wasn’t a great idea then he could always give the bouquet of flowers to his neighbour when he got home. His neighbour was a kind old lady who would appreciate any kind of gift.</p><p>Surely, a nice gesture like giving her flowers wouldn’t be so suspicious. It wouldn’t be suspicious at all. Eunsang was a nice kid. He was a good kid.</p><p>He was a good kid and all he wanted was to ask one boy to the school dance. He got good grades in school and he did his best in every task that he was given.</p><p>And all he ever wanted was to take Kang Minhee’s hand and dance with him to the cheesy, slow music that was overplayed on the radios. His pure, teenage heart didn’t want anything more than that. Yet, he felt too nervous to act on his own wishes.</p><p>He heard the scrape of a chair being pulled back in the classroom. He held his breath.</p><p>There were footsteps.</p><p>And then, it was too late.</p><p>Too late to run away.</p><p>The first person who stepped out of the classroom had a head of bright, white hair. <em>Kang Minhee.</em> Eunsang held his breath.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“Minhee,” he called.</p><p>Minhee turned to look at him at the sound of his name being called.</p><p>The other boy looked pleased to see Eunsang standing at the door, seemingly waiting for him to come out of the classroom. But before Minhee could say a single word, Eunsang grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the doorway. he pulled him closer to the side of the wall where they weren’t in anyone’s way.</p><p>Eunsang felt breathless and he didn’t say a word yet.</p><p>All he did was say Minhee’s name and it already felt like he was overwhelmed with the reminder that he really <em>couldn’t</em> do this without breaking down in a nervous sweat.</p><p>He didn’t think this could be so nerve-wracking but he supposed he was wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, all of the encouraging words that Hyeongjun had drilled into his head were gone. Eunsang couldn’t remember a single word of the practiced lines that he practiced in the mirror for the past few days. He couldn’t remember anything that he planned since he decided that he wanted to ask Minhee to the school dance.</p><p>His mouth was slacked open and he stared blankly at the other oy.</p><p>Minhee looked at him, concerned.</p><p>The white-haired boy frowned, “Are you okay, Eunsang? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Eunsang shook his head. He nervously laughed.</p><p>It was as if Minhee couldn’t see the giant bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back.</p><p>Eunsang swallowed.</p><p>“Um,” he started, brilliantly. Minhee watched him, encouraging him to continue speaking with his eyes. He flashed a nervous smile, “I was waiting for you.”</p><p>Minhee nodded his head, “I can see that.”</p><p>Eunsang stared right past Minhee’s head where there was a steady stream of students still leaving the classroom that Minhee was just in. It was almost as if they couldn’t see them. Somehow, that settled Eunsang’s nerves. It was like no one was watching.</p><p>It was like he wasn’t about to confess his feelings to the prettiest boy in the school and ask him to the school dance in a terrible public place.</p><p>For a split second, it felt like this was going to be fine.</p><p>And Eunsang grasped at his small spark of confidence as soon as it came.</p><p>“Minhee,” he practically thrust the bouquet of flowers into the white-haired boy’s hands, “these are for you.”</p><p>Minhee’s hands clasped around the base of the flowers with wide, confused eyes. He stared down at the flowers. Eunsang cut Minhee off before he could say anything, the nerves bursting in his chest making it feel like he was already breathless. He could feel the heat on his cheeks.</p><p>“Will—will you go to the school dance with me?”</p><p>He immediately looked down, unable to look at Minhee. He couldn’t look impending rejection in the eye. He swallowed hard.</p><p><em>There.</em> It was out in the world, now. There was no taking it back, now. He was ruined.</p><p>He could already hear Junho’s disappointed sigh. He could already imagine it: he would come back to the cafeteria where Hyeongjun and Junho were waiting for him and Junho would look at his slouching form and sigh. He would frown and say, <em>‘oh no, I was rooting for—’</em></p><p>“Okay,” Minhee’s voice cut through his train of thought like a piercing knife. Eunsang’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped stupidly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Minhee blinked at him and held the flowers to his chest. He tilted his head, “I said okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go to the school dance with you,” Minhee clarified. He raised an eyebrow and raised the bouquet of flowers in his hands, “… if that wasn’t clear.”</p><p>Eunsang nodded his head, bright red locks flying everywhere with the force of his moving head.</p><p>“Yes. It was clear,” he replied, suddenly stiff like a soldier standing guard. He nodded his head, “Very clear. We are going to the school dance together.”</p><p>Minhee’s eyes glittered with amusement. He bit back a laugh behind his hand and his eyes seemed to twinkle with the prettiest light that Eunsang has ever seen.</p><p>“You’re so cute, Eunsang,” Minhee told him.</p><p>Eunsang felt his heart bursting in his chest.</p><p>He asked the prettiest boy in the school to the school dance and he said yes. And he called him cute.</p><p>(Eunsang swore he could die a happy man.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/yuseokki">twt</a> / <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri">cc</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>